Who said I didn't need you?
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Roxas just moved from Destiny Island to Twilight Town and meets a firy redhead on his first day of school. Will they be just good friends or will they be more? Yaoi, Axelx Roxas.
1. Chapter 1

(Roxas)

_I can't believe this,_ was the first thing I thought when I entered my new school. My family and I had just moved to Twilight Town a couple of weeks before school started. And this is my first time ever going to public school. I've been home school ever since ninth grade. Now I'm in tenth and am going to an actually school. Start the horror music now.

Anyway, my name is Roxas. I moved from Destiny Islands along with my twine brother, Sora. I'm not that mad about moving, no. I'm actually pretty happy that we moved. The island was getting pretty boring. But as for Sora, he couldn't stop himself from crying when we left.

Anyway, back to where we were. I gulped as me and Sora made our way to the principle's office to get our class assignments. Sora knocked on the door and we heard a quiet come in.

"Welcome to Twilight Town University. Um…" The man greeted when we walked into his office.

"Sora." My brother introduced himself, waving.

"Roxas." I say quietly. I am a bit shy when meeting new people.

"Ah, you're the new students. I found a couple of other students that had the same time schedule as you boys do to show you around the school. I'm Diz, by the way." The man introduced himself. "Axel, Riku, you two can come in now."

The door opened and two older teenagers came in. One had silver hair, while the taller one had red spiky hair.

"Riku." The silver haired boy stuck out his hand, taking Sora's. "I was told me and you have the same schedule and have to show you around." Sora nodded shyly, blushing. "I'll show you to our first class." Riku left the office with Sora in tow, telling his own name.

"Uh oh, looks like Riku found himself another toy." The red head said sarcastically, making me jump. I completely forgot he was there. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He grinned showing white teeth.

"I'm Roxas."

"Nice to meet you Roxy." I growled at the nickname.

"It's Roxas."

"Ok, Rox-ass." He grinned again, making me growl.

"Watch your language while in school, Axel." Diz gave a stern look towards the redhead.

Axel put up his hands in defense pretending to back away. "Sorry, Mr. Diz. Couldn't help my self." He grinned and gave a mock salute, grabbing my wrist on the way out of the office.

When we're out of the office, the red head finally lets go of my wrist. I look up at him with a glare.

"Are you still mad about that whole Roxy thing?" He says as he walks besides me, showing me to our first class together. I say nothing except fallow him. "Aw, come on. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not made at you." I sighed, getting rid of my mad expression. "It's just…"

"Yeah?"

"This is my first time actually going to a public school." I say sheepishly, blushing hotly. He laughs and puts his arm around my shoulder, making me blush more.

"Is that all? You mean you've been home schooled this entire time?" I nod and his laughing stops abruptly. "Oh… I thought you were joking there a minute ago. My bad."

"It's alright." I smile. He grinned back.

"Here we are! English!" He exclaims loudly. I perk up at this. I love English and I'm pretty good at it. "If you ask me, I think I rather do Math than English."

"Not very good at it?" I smirk at the expression he makes.

"No! I mean… well, grrr darn you." I laugh. He opens the door for me and lets me through. I look to see the teacher grinning at me with a bright smile.

"Ah, you must be Roxas." She says cheerily and softly. "I'm Arith. You can sit by Axel in the back row if you like." Thank goodness she's not doing introductions.

I nod and head over to where Axel was already seated. The redhead patted the seat next to him and I sat down next to him, smiling. Axel's ok, I guess. But he sure is entertaining to watch. When he said he wasn't very good at, he wasn't kidding. He almost got every answer wrong the teacher would ask him.

So that's why he was held back twice. Ha! I laugh at him.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Axel waves his hand in my face. "Huh?"

"Man, do you space out a lot like this?" I smiled sheepishly and scratch the back of my head.

"No, not really."

"Good. 'cause I thought you were one of those types."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I huff and cross my arms. Axel laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I hope you're not some geeky kid who plays chess and tetras on the computer all day and night, thinking that it's fun." I glare at him and shrug off his arm, walking into my next class. "Aw, come on. I was just kidding."

"And I like chess and I do play it on the computer. But not all day and all night like you said." I sat down in my seat with a huff. "And I'm not geeky."

"I didn't say you were. You need to lighten up some." The redhead gently punched my shoulder. I gave him a half smile and laid my head on my arms that were on my desk. "Hey, do you want to hang out later today, after school?"

I look up at him then look down at my desk as in thought. _I don't know Axel very much, but he is entertaining. But what about Sora? Hn, he's probably gonna hang out with his new bud Riku. So that means I'll be alone at home while mom and dad are at work, leaving me alone in the house. Maybe I'll take up Axel's offer._

"Sure, we can hang out." Axel seemed to lighten up at this.

"Sweet! You could meet the others too." I gave him a confused look. "My other friends. Duh!" Oh, right.

* * *

Finally, lunch. I'm starving. My stomach growled to emphasize my point, making Axel laugh. I blush sheepishly.

"Whoa, Katherine's actually eating lunch in the cafeteria. That's new." I look up at the redhead in confusion. "See that girl over their." He pointed to a blond girl who was sitting alone as we sat at our own seats. She was really pretty with her short blond hair, catlike blue eyes, and pale skin. But she seemed scary at the same time.

She was black baggy pants and a tight camouflage shirt that showed her form. She seemed to be reading a book and eat at the same time.

"She's one of the coolest girls in school. But not a punk. Actually she helps out any one who's in trouble. But she rarely talks to anyone, except for her best friend." Axel explained. "If you don't mess with her she won't mess with you."

I nodded. But she seemed lonely.

"She doesn't mind if people call her names. But if people touch her and slap her, she won't handle it lightly." Axel chuckled as if remembering something. "One time, a guy pinched her ass and the guy had to go to the hospital for several broken limbs. That was funny!"

I just give Axel an odd look and glance back to the girl. Suddenly three guys came up to her and sat down next to her. She smiled at them and closed her book to chat with them. "Who are they?" I asked.

"Oh, them. They're her younger brothers and best friend." Axel explained. "The guy with black hair that almost looks like mine is her best friend Zack. The one with the long layered black hair is her younger brother Minzuki. And the white haired guy is Minzuki's twin, Reu."

"They look nothing alike." I murmur to myself. Axel heard me and chuckled.

"That's what they all say. But believe it, they're twins. Got it memorized?"

I smile and chuckled. "Memorized. So is her brothers and friend nicer? And more talkative?" Axel laughs and starts tearing into his sandwich.

"Oh yeah. And don't forget hot." I give him another odd look.

"Are you gay? Not to be mean or anything…" I look down at my food in embarrassment.

"Ya, you got a problem with that?" I shake made quickly.

"No! Not at all. In fact, my brother's gay." I stuff my mouth with a cupcake to shut myself up. Axel laughs again with his mouth full.

"Good, because we got a lot of gay couples here. Like my friend Demyx and his boyfriend Zexion, Cloud and Leon, Tidus and Wakka… and there's more but I can't name them all right now." I put his head on his palm as if in thought.

I look back to the blond then to man named Zack. He seemed like a nut ball and really talkative… but wait, what's that look he's got in his eye? And why his looking at Katherine like that?

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?" He looks back at me.

"Does anyone have a crush on Katherine?" Axel seemed surprised at my question.

"What brought this up?"

"I don't know just wondering."

"Well, if you really want to know the whole school has a crush on her. And the only ones who actually go up and try to win her heart are Reno and Sephiroth. But she just ignores them. And I do believe Zack has a crush, no, is in love with her."

"Does she have a crush on anyone?"

"Yep, Zack."

"So they love each other and don't even know about it?"

"Yep."

"Odd." I go back to my eating and listen to Axel's rambling, laughing at some of the jokes he does. Axel really is entertaining and knows how to cheer people up when they're feeling down. I guess he'll make a good friend.

* * *

The first day of school ended and it felt like my head was about to explode. I met so many people, I couldn't keep count. I even met Demyx and his boyfriend Zexion. They were pretty cool.

I'm waiting for Axel right now; he said he had to do something. Oh well, I could wait. I'm snapped out of my thoughts as someone grabs me roughly, digging their fingernails into my arm. I look up to see a blond haired girl glaring down at me with ocean green eyes.

"You think you're so cool because you got to hang out with Axel?" She said through greeted teeth. I gulped, not understanding what she was implying.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Her nails dug deeper, making me hiss.

"Seriously, what are you talking about? I'm new here."

"I don't care if you're new, just stay away from Axel." Her glare became harder.

"Let the boy go, Larxene." A new voice said blandly. I look to my left to see that one girl, Katherine I think, looking at us with a blank look. Larxene turned her glare at the new comer, letting my arm go.

Larxene strode up to up to Katherine and hissed, "Don't command me like you own the place."

"I wasn't. I was just asking to let the boy go. And now that I see that you did, I guess that my work here is done." The taller blond turned to leave but was stopped by hand on her wrist.

"Don't you turn away when I'm speaking." Larxene hissed. Katherine looked down at the hand on her wrist and wrenched it away with a sharp tug.

"And don't you touch me with hands like those, bug girl."

This seemed to anger the smaller blond more, for the next thing I knew, she actually punched the taller girl in the face. Katherine wasn't surprised at this. Instead, she wiped the small amount of blood from her mouth and looked at Larxene with another blanched look.

Suddenly, she did a spinning kick and kicked Larxene in the face, making her fly across the hallway and land with a thud. I look a Katherine in surprise, remembering what Axel said earlier.

Speak of devil, here he comes just as Katherine was about to leave. The crowd that had formed made way for her as she passed by them.

"Hey Roxas, are you alright?" He asks concernedly, checking me over. I push his hands away and nod.

"Ya, Katherine came just in time before Larxene could do anything." I mumbled, looking to where Larxene laid unconscious.

"Larxene? What did she do?" The red head suddenly went from concerned to serious.

"She told me to stay away from you, that's all."

"That's all?" He suddenly became angry. "If Katherine hadn't come any sooner, you'd be shark bait by now. Larxene's a crazy bitch and wants no one near me to steal me away from her. She thinks we're together, but we're not. Thank god."

"So she usually acts without thinking?" I ask as I hull my backpack onto my back.

Axel nods. "Yeah." He gets own backpack and starts walking to the school's entrance. "So you still up with hanging out with us?" I look up him with a grin.

"Of course, I'm not chickening out because of my nervousness." I stood up straighter and puff out my chest. Axel laughed.

"That's the spirit!" He slapped me in the back. I cough and gave a week smile. "Come on! Demyx and Zexion are waiting for us." He was about to grab my wrist and run when a voice stopped him.

"Yo! Axel!"

I turn around to see the two boys from the cafeteria running towards us. Minzuki and Reu was it? I remember Minzuki had black hair while Reu had short white hair.

Minzuki was tall, muscular, and tan. The muscle shirt didn't help either. His eyes were an olive green; his tan bringing out his eyes more. Reu was short, well a head shorter than Minzuki, with hazel eyes that had a black tattoo across them, making him look like a raccoon. He had several piercings in his ears, one in his nose, and one lip ring. He even had a tattoo of a raccoon on his left bicep.

All I could think was, _Wow._

"Hey Axel." Reu smiled, showing pointy canine teeth. "You heading out?"

Axel ginned. "Yep. I'm showing shorty here around." He placed a hand on my shoulder. The two boys looked at me, making me nervous.

"Why hello there. I'm Minzuki." The black haired teen shook my hand. He sure did have big hands.

"And I'm Reu." The white haired boy waved. "And you are?"

"Oh, uh… I'm Roxas." I blushed in shyness.

"Nice to meet you Roxas." They both said in usion. Scary. "You mind if we chill with you guys?"

"Nah, I don't mind. I was hoping we would run into you later." Axel chuckled, grinning like goofball. "Where's Zack?"

Reu rolled his eyes. "He's hanging out with Katherine today. I swear he should just kiss her and get the whole nervous thing about dating out of the way." He crossed his arms in annoyance.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"We should hurry up and meet the others." Minzuki suggested, knowing Demyx wasn't very patient. The others nodded and went to meet up with others, me following. I guess it wouldn't hurt to make new friends.

* * *

First chapter! Man it was hot yesterday! It was about 65 degrees yesterday. And it's hot today too. I wonder how hot it is.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a weird but exciting day for me. Minzuki and Reu couldn't come hang out with us after all, because it had to do with something about Katherine.

Axel introduced me to his best friend Demyx and Zexion. They were nice, epically Demyx. He somehow reminded me of my brother Sora. Zexion though was quiet and barely spoke.

While Demyx was the loud and boisterous one of the relationship, Zexion was the quiet and soft spoken one.

"So what's your family like?" Zexion spoke softly.

"Let's see, I have a twine brother named Sora who's just like Demyx. And I have a father who is the president of the Shin-ra Company." I explained after a couple minutes of thinking. The others grew wide eyed after I said this.

"You and Sora are the sons of the famous Rufus Shin-ra?!" Axel yelled, looking at me in surprise.

"Isn't he like 30 something years old?" Demyx asked, brows furrowed and thumb and index finger over his chin as if he was thinking.

"He's 33. My mother had me when she was pretty young. My father and mother were madly in love and my father accidentally got her pregnant at the age of fifteen. She wanted to have an abortion but my father wouldn't let her. So a couple months after she turned sixteen, she gave birth to us then left my father to take care of us. Then his father died and he had to take over the Shin-ra Company at the age of twenty. He was pretty broken up after that. But he worked hard and got used to it." I explained some more, practically telling my life story.

"That's harsh." Axel said, sitting down in a booth at a restaurant that we're eating at. I slid in next to him and nodded. Demyx and Zexion sat across from us.

"No big deal." I waved it off with my hand. "From what my dad told me, she's a whore. She was dating three other guys that my father didn't know about." Axel shook his head in disgust, agreeing with me.

"So what are you doing in Twilight Town? Shouldn't you be in Midgar?" Zexion asked quietly, moving a strand of lilac blue hair out of his face.

I look into his steel blue eyes and shake my head. "Nope. We lived in Destiny Island before we moved here and my dad thought that living in a city like Midgar would be bad for mine and Sora's health."

"So why did you move from Destiny Islands? I heard it was at this time of year." Demyx asked, placing his head onto his palm and ruffling his blond locks.

"It is nice there, but it's too boring. My dad even agreed with me." I say, looking at the blond's greenish ocean eyes. The others nod and Axel chuckles. "I have a question."

"Shoot." Axel nods his head for me to continue.

"Why is everyone afraid of Katherine?"

The others looked at me in surprise, clearly not expecting that. Zexion was the first one out his shock and spoke first.

"Everyone's afraid of her because she usually doesn't like other people talking to her and if they annoy her she beats the crap out of them. Well, not literally."

"Really?" I look amazed by his answer and the others nod. "But what about Zack?"

Axel snorted. "They've been best friends ever since they were babies." The redhead mused, thanking the waitress for bringing their food. "So back to you. Do you, like, live in a mansion or something?"

I laugh at the way he said mansion. "Actually yeah. We moved into that old mansion up Quaker Street."

Zexion looked interested and leaned in closer. "You mean that old place up the hill?"

I nod. "Yep. My dad had it fixed up before we moved in. It's really nice and spacey."

"Do you think we could check it out sometime?" Demyx wiggled in his seat in excitement as he said this. I laughed and nodded. "Yay! Thank you Roxy! Let's go everyone!" He grabbed Zexion's hand as he stood up.

"What, you mean right now?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep!" The blond sitar player exclaimed, trying to make me stand up and hurry.

"Ok, just let me pay for this-"

"Nope!" Axel interrupted me, "I'm paying it since it was my treat." He winked at me, making me blush.

So he paid and we were off to my house. I called Sora to see if he was alright, only hearing a muffled 'yes' then some kissing noises. I hurriedly hanged up my phone, blushing. Axel laughed at me, seeming to know what was going on. I glared at him and continued our way to my house.

When we got there, the iron gate opened for us and the security guard smiled and waved at me. I smiled back. The others were too absorbed in looking at my house to notice the guard.

"They really did fix it up." Axel awed, looking at the newly painted mansion. I showed them to the front door and opened it for them. When they went inside, they really were awed. They looked around with wide and curious eyes.

"My room is this way." I went to the stairs on the left and climbed up them, the others followed. I opened my bedroom door and le them in. They looked around and saw a made bed in the corner of the room with a desk next to it. On the desk was my laptop. On the other side of the room was a closet, a plasma screen TV, and a tall dresser with a mirror.

But other than that, it looked pretty bland.

"Cool, but it could some more colors." Demyx suggested, sitting down on my bed. Axel snorted.

"And would you suggest, Dem? Fishes, aquariums, and the color blue?" The redhead wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leaning in close. "What you need is the color red with posters of classic cars hanging all around your room." He smirked at Demyx.

"I like that idea." I murmured to myself, thinking. Axel's smirk grew bigger. "I do like the color blue and I do love fishes. I think I might actually go with your idea Demyx." I smiled up at the blond. Axel frowned at that and crossed his arms.

Demyx smirked and crossed his arms and looked over at the redhead in triumph. Axel just rolled his eyes and looked over at me. I didn't seem to know that he was looking at me, for I was too in my thoughts, thinking how would decorate my new room.

But I jumped when my door slammed open, making me jump out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Sora, his face flushed and his clothes and hair ruffled. He looked drunk.

"Um, Sora? Are you alright?" I ask, afraid what his answer might be. He ran over and hugged me, squeezing me tightly.

"Oh Roxas! I had the best time of my life today! Riku was so nice and treated me to ice-cream today!"

I cough and wheeze as Sora hugs me tighter. I hear the others chuckle in the back round. I struggle to get out of his hold, only to fail.

"Can't breathe…" I wheeze out. He finally lets go and I cough, Axel patting my back and chuckling. I give him a week glare and keep wheezing. When did Sora get so strong?

"Sorry." My brother says meekly, grinning sheepishly. "But I need to talk to you…" he looks around the room and notices the others, "in private."

Before I get the chance to speak, he pulls me out of my room and into his, locking it. I give him a confused look, not licking that he locked his door. He never locks his door.

"Is something wrong?" I ask worriedly. Sora spins around and grins like an idiot.

"Of course not silly." I let out a sigh of relief. "Riku's taking me out on a date tonight." I choke on my own spit and look at my brother in surprise. "What?"

"You're going on a date with Riku?! But you just met him!" I yelled, getting angry by the minute. Sora notices and shakes his head with a huff.

"I know that. But I really do like him." He suddenly blushes. "And we made-out earlier today at his house." He whispers, his blush deepening.

Ok, now I'm pissed. "You what?!" I yell angrily. "You just met him and you guys are already making-out?!" He flinches and his eyes start to tear up. I calm down and wrap my brother into a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's alright. You're just being over protective." He smiles into my shoulder. I gave a mock glare and chuckle, letting him go. "So will you let me go on a date with him, oh father of mine?"

I laughed and nodded. "Only if you keep it PG for a while."

"Aye, aye captain." He gave a fake salute and grinned. I laugh and walk out of his room, bumping into dad on the way out. He grinned at me.

"Why hello spiky." He grinned at me ruffling my hair. My father's grinning instead of smirking? Something's up.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask, trying not to freak out. He sighs and leads me into the kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal. I do the same thing and sit on one of the high stools by the counter. "So what's up?"

He sighs again and digs into his cereal. "I just met the man of my dreams." I cough and milk comes spewing out of my nose just as Axel, Demyx, and Zexion walks in. They burst out laughing as I wipe my face off.

"Where were you?" Axel asked inquiringly, leaning close to my face as I leaned back.

"Sora wanted to talk to me about something in private." I say, pushing Axel's face away. "Then dad was about to tell me something in private too. Sorry I forgot about you guys."

My father clears his throat and I laugh sheepishly. "Sorry, dad this is Axel, Demyx and his boyfriend Zexion." Demyx's eyes widen as I say this, but soon calms down when my father just smiles and nods.

"Hello." He waves at my new friends as my friends do the same.

"We better get going." Zexion murmurs, taking Demyx's hand and walking out. Demyx yells out a good-bye as Axel wave's good-bye and shuts the front door behind himself. I turn back to my dad, eager to what he has to tell me.

"As you were saying?" I motion for my dad to continue. He chuckles and continues eating.

"There's this man at the Twilight Shin-ra Co. that is so handsome and is my partner." My father makes gaga eyes and leans his head onto his hand. "He has raven black hair and crimson eyes and is very pale. He's so tall and his name is Vincent Valentine."

I pretend to gag quietly as my father goes on and on about this man name Vincent Valentine. Who knew my dad was into men too?

"-he even get's his paper work in on time-"

I roll my eyes and put my bowl into the sink, my dad not noticing. I quietly exit the kitchen and run to my bedroom, getting ready for bed. I hear my brother's door open and close, indicating that my brother left for his date.

I wonder what my dad would think about Sora and his new boyfriend.

* * *

The next day seemed to drag on and I was happy when lunch time came around. I got my food and look around to see if I could see Axel anywhere. I spot him waving me over, smiling like a goofball. I was about to walk over to him when I spotted Katherine alone in the corner of my eye.

I look over to her to see her sitting by herself, reading another book with her feet propped up onto the table. I look back over to Axel, still waving me over, wondering what the hold up was. I look back to Katherine and started over to her, Axel looking at me with a confused face. He could wait.

Katherine looks up from her book as I sit across from her. She ignores me and goes back to her book. I gulp.

"Hello." No answer. "My name's Roxas, I just moved here." Still no answer. "This is my first time ever going to public school. I've been home schooled for most of my life." This seemed to get her attention, for she placed her book down onto her lap, looking at me. I gulp again.

"Really?" She asked, her voice soft and British like.

"Yeah. My dad thought it would be great experience if went to school for my and my twine brother's last school years." She nodded at my answer, marking her place in her book and setting it down on the table. She slid her feet back to the ground and placed booth her elbows on the table.

"What's your full name?"

I blinked. "Roxas Shin-ra."

Her face became slightly surprised. "You're one of Rufus' boys?" I nod. "Interesting." Her hazel eyes sparkled with amusement. "I'm Katherine Cassopolis." She held out her hand and shook mine. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here."

* * *

Axel watched as Roxas walked over to Katherine, sitting across from her. At first she started to ignore the blond, but she soon became interested as the blond kept talking. Then she closed her book and took her feet off the table.

What the hell? She's talking back and seems to enjoy it? Not even did she talk back, she shook the blond's hand, almost smiling. And now what's this? ….

She's laughing? And not a chuckle, a full out laugh, making the cafeteria look over to the laughing blonds.

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha, that's really funny." Katherine laughed at my joke about my dad. "Is he really falling for Vincent?" I nod and chuckle. "Oh god." She laughed again, smiling wide.

I had told her about my dad and that one guy and joke about it, making her laugh. Apparently she knew the guy and was surprised as I said this. I looked around to see the whole cafeteria looking at us.

"Hey Katherine, people are starting to stare at us." She scoffed at my mentioning.

"They're not used to seeing me talk to other people besides my younger brothers and best friend." I nod.

I suddenly got an idea. "Hey, do you want to hang out later? With me and Axel." She closed her eyes as if in thought, playing with the black beanie she was wearing. As she thinks, I look over clothes. A brown, noodle strap tank top, and black baggy shorts that reached past her knees. Red converse with black laces and black and white stripped socks.

"Sure."

I snap out of my thoughts and smile at her. "Really?"

"Why not? What could it hurt? Zack's been getting on my back about making new friends." She huffed and crossed her arms. I laugh.

"Do you like Zack?" I asked out of the blue, making her look at me in surprise. She blushes and looks away shyly, toeing the ground.

"…yeah." She says quietly. I chuckle and pat her head. She smiles a genuine smile and shoos my hand away. "Do you like anybody?"

I scrunch up my face, thinking about the people I met and if I had any interest in them. Let's see, nope, nope, no, defiantly not, ya-nope. I finally came to Axel, thinking it over. He does have beautiful green eyes and a cool hairdo. He is rather handsome…

I blush at that thought, glancing over to Axel to see him talking to a pink haired guy and a red hair guy. His eyes meet mine and he winks. I blush harder and look forward again. Do I really? I look back, seeing him talking with his hands now.

"Yeah." I say quietly, blushing. She laughs, looking at Axel with a smile. "You're not disgusted or anything, right?" She smiles motherly and shakes her head no.

"Of course not. My brothers are gay." She says cheerfully. I snap my head back to her in shock.

"Really? Minzuki and Reu are gay?" I asked, surprised. She nods and smirks. "How old are they?"

"They're sixteen. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen."

I nod and blink, not believing her that her brothers were sixteen. "I know, they don't look their age." She read my thoughts.

I jumped when the bell rings, making Katherine laugh. "I'll see you later." I say, waving good-bye and walking over to Axel. She waves back, packing up her stuff.

I stop at Axel's side and grin up at him. He gave me an odd look. "How'd you do that?" I look up him, confused.

"Do what?"

"Make Katherine smile."

I look away, thinking. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I started talking and she started talking back. That's all I did." Axel shook his head and grinned.

"For some reason I don't believe you." I frown. "You even got her to look sheepish and blush. Now how'd you do that?" I shrug again.

"I just asked her a private question and she answered it." I started to walk to my next class, Axel followed.

"What kind of questions?" He asked evilly. I snort.

"Nothing that you don't need to know."

"Aw, come on!"

"Nope."

"Please!"

"Nope." I ignore him for the rest of the way, getting annoyed.

* * *

Finally, second chapter. I have the house to myself, while my brother and sisters (Charla, Nikki, and Jesse) are going to Seward with my sister Nikki's boyfriend, Cris. May all the snacks and junk food be mine! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with a start as something moved next to me. I sat up quickly, getting a moan from the person beside me. I look to my side to see Axel sleeping next to me. Memories of yesterday flew into my head, making me smile.

Katherine had hung out with me and Axel. Axel and she got along pretty well. They both like the same bands, same hobbies, and almost had the same personality, which was scary. And the more I listened to Axel talk, the more I started to like him. He's handsome in every way.

A little bit latter in the evening, Minzuki, Zack, and Reu found us and started to hang out with us. I found out why Katherine loves Zack so much; he's funny, sensitive, sexy, and can make everyone smile when they're feeling down.

Minzuki was soft spoken, but when he did speak his voice boyish like in British. He was also captain of the school's football team._ No wonder he's so muscled._ He's nice, smart, quick thinking, and speaks what's on his mind.

Reu, on the other hand, was loud, sexy, a lady's man, lovable, and very kind. In some ways I find Reu just like Minzuki. He always speaks what's on his mind, just like his twin brother.

Katherine even told her life story. She was seven when her mother died of a heart attack, two years after she gave birth to Reu and Minzuki, then her dad died when she turned 15. She and her brothers lived in an orphanage for a year before Katherine's older brother, yes she has an older brother, took them in.

But a couple months later, he went into the military and went MIA. So she's been taking care of her younger brother for awhile now. Poor girl.

Anyway, after that, Axel came over to my house and hung out. He stayed the night because it was already late. We had a fight of who got to sleep on the bed, so we finally gave up and slept in the same bed. Too bad I forgot that we have a few guest bedrooms.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Axel sits up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Good morning sunshine." He grins at me tiredly. I smile back.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

He yawned again. "I slept pretty good."

I yawned after he did. "Good. How about some breakfast?"

His stomach growled before he could say anything. He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. I laughed and dragged him down stairs, loving the skin contact._ I'm sounding so much like a girl._

"What would you like?" I ask as we enter the kitchen. He sits down and taps his chin in thought. His eyes suddenly brighten.

"Do you know how to make flapjacks?" He asks, setting his chin on his palm, on the counter. I nod and get out all the ingredients that I need.

"Prepare yourself for the best flapjacks that you'll ever have." I say, pointing my spatula at the redhead.

* * *

"So what are you doing this Friday?" Minzuki asked his brother. Reu tapped his chin in thought, thinking over his mental calendar.

"Hmmm, pretty much nothing." The raccoon replies. "Why?"

The wolf looks away and blushes. "Nothing, never mind." Minzuki sighs and walks in a different direction. Reu watches him, confused by his brother's actions.

"Minzuki?" He shakes his head and keeps going in the same direction he was going, thinking. "Why did my brother act like that? He never acts like that." He looks up and sees Axel talking to Zexion and Demyx.

"Hey guys?" Reu runs over to the trio, stopping in front of them.

"Hey Reu, what's up?" Demyx greets the white haired teen, smiling. It soon turned into a worried frown when he saw the look on the 'coon's face. "What's wrong?"

"Can you do something for me?" The coon asks, looking at the floor sheepishly. Axel raises an eyebrow as Demyx nods cheerfully. "Can you investigate Minzuki for me?" They gave the 'coon a look of surprise and confusion.

"Why?" Zexion asks quietly.

"He's been acting weird lately." Reu tapped his chin again.

"You mean weider than normal?" Reu rolls his eyes at Axel's sarcastic question. "What?"

The 'coon scoffs. "Yes, weider than normal. Every time he's around me, he stutters. When he looks at me, he blushes and looks away. And-"

The bell suddenly rings, cutting off Reu's rambling.

"We better get to class. We'll take you up on your offer though." Demyx says, grinning like a fool. Reu nods his head and smiles back.

"Thanks."

Demyx nods and walks off to his class, Zexion following. Axel and Reu went to theirs, waving bye to the others. The 'coon slumps into his chair when he enters his class.

_I gotta find out why Minzuki is acting so weird._

* * *

So sorry it's so short. I haven't had time to type and when I finally do, Charla gets onto the computer. So when I finally get the chance, I find out I have to baby-sit in an hour. I'll probably type while I'm baby-sitting.. Sorry, no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

"So how was school today, son?" My father asks me as I enter the living room. I was about to answer when I notice someone else was here. He had long black hair, crimson eyes, and pale skin and was wearing a black business suit. He must be the man my dad is fawning over.

"It was fine. Who's this?" I ask, looking at the man. My father grins and almost blushes.

"Oh, uh, Vincent, this is my son… um."

"Roxas."

"Roxas! Thank you son! Roxas, this is Vincent." My father smiles gratefully at me, blushing a deep red.

The man, Vincent, nods a greeting. I nod back. I leave the two of them alone and enter the kitchen, only to stop in my tracks. I slowly back out and go upstairs to my room, feeling nauseas. How I never want to see my brother in a make-out session with his boyfriend ever again.

I sigh as I enter my room, plopping down onto my bed. Reu and Minzuki were acting weird today and Axel was too busy to even bother to say high to me. So were Demyx and Zexion. And I almost got the crap beaten out of me.

Luckily Katherine was there, as usual. That's it! I pick up my phone and dial her number.

"_Talk to me." _

"Hey Kathy-sempi." I chuckle at the way she answered her phone, turning over onto my stomach.

"_Ah, hello there boss. Anything I could do for you?"_

"Yeah, I'm bored and everyone's too busy. Think I could chill with you?"

"_Of course boss. I was about to go get some ice-cream. Want to come with? I'm buying."_

"Sure. I'll meet you at the Basking Robins in a few minutes."

"_Ok, see you then. Chow."_

"Chow." _Beep. _I chuckle once more. She has a weird way of talking with a British accent.

I get up and get ready to head out, saying bye to my dad and Vincent. I start off to the ice-cream parlor at a fast pace, getting yells from a few people I bump into. As I see the parlor come into view, I slow down.

I spot Katherine immediately, smiling at what she wore. A long red t-shirt with black shorts and red converse wit black laces. She even wore a crimson beanie with a bill. She has an odd taste for clothing. But she gives them a good name.

"Was' up boss?" She greets in her usual way. I don't know why she calls me boss though.

"Hey Kathy-sempi." I greet back. I open the door for her, letting in other customers as well. "So, do you want anything in particular?" I ask as we head for the counter.

"I heard they have something new added to the menu. I hope it's something good."

"Yeah. I think I'll have the sea-salt ice-cream surprise." I point to the menu.

"Like sea-salt ice-cream?"

I shake my head at her question. "Never even heard of it." Katherine laughs at that, shaking her head. "What are you laughing about? What did I say?"

"Nothing. It's just that… I've never knew a kid that doesn't know what sea-salt ice-cream is." She explained through giggles. "But don't worry, it's good. Sweet but salty."

"Sweet but salty?"

"Yeah."

I look at her in confusion as she orders her ice-cream. I went next, getting a look from the cashier. "Is she your girlfriend?" The guy asks, looking at the blond who was talking to another blond. I snap my head up and gave a disgusted look at him.

"Of course not! She my friend and she's older than me!"

"Sorry little dude. So she's available?" The man grins, showing not so white teeth. I frown and walk off to where Katherine is, waiting for our order. The guy just smirks and gets to work on our order.

"Something wrong boss?" Katherine asks concernedly at my side. I look up and sake my head. She knows I'm lying but doesn't press. Instead, she just nods. We get our order and sit at a table by the window.

I take a lick at my ice-cream and cry out. "This is the best ice-cream I've ever had!" Katherine laughs and starts eating hers. "Thank you Kathy-sempi!" Katherine nods and takes a big bite out of her cold dessert.

She suddenly grabs her head and winced in pain. "Ah! Brain freeze!" Her eyes start to tear up while her face starts to turn blue. I laugh, wincing when I feel a brain freeze coming on.

"I heard that if you put your head between your legs, it helps brain freezes." She nods and puts her head between her legs, making her look even funnier.

Man, I am so glad I called her up.

* * *

"Thanks for the creamy desserts, Kathy-sempi." I say as we exit the parlor.

"No problem boss." She winks at me, heading towards her house. I wave good-bye, heading to mine, not noticing the eyes watching me.

"It got pretty dark." I muse out loud, looking at my watch. "And it's already nine-o-clock." We must have been having a lot of fun to make it this late without noticing.

I jump when something rustled behind me. I look back to see nothing. _Must be my imagination._ I start walking again, walking pat an alleyway. Just as I was about to pass it, hands grabbed at me and pulled me into the darkness of the alleyway.

"Let go of me!" I yell before I'm gagged and my hands are bound. I look at the person who attacked me and my eyes widen. It was that guy from the parlor! Oh man, I'm in deep shit.

"I was gonna go for that one chick, but seeing how she's Katherine, you'll have to do." The man snickers as he starts to undress me. I kick and scream into the gag. He grabs a hold of my legs and pulls them apart, letting him lay between my legs. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of you."

I close my eyes and wince as something invades my backside. Did he just stick a finger up my ass?! I gasp as another enters me, tears gathering in the corner of my eyes. The man snickers as he puts a third on in, making me whimper.

The man took out his fingers and was about to enter me when he was suddenly tossed aside. I look up to see Axel standing there, pissed. He grabs the man's collar and does a series of punches on him until he's out cold.

I whine, making Axel run over to me and check me over. "Are you alright?" He asks me as he ungags and unties me. I nod, curling into his jacket that he wraps around me. He picks me up and carries me to his house.

As he enters, his parents start bombarding him with questions.

"What happened? Who is that?" His mother asks, taking me away from the redhead and starts to clean my scraps I've obtained from my fall. I blush in embarrassment at my nakedness.

"He's my friend Roxas from school. And he was about to be rapped." Axel says lowly, helping his mother out by getting some clothes for me.

"Who would do such a thing?" Axel's mother cries out, dressing me in a large T-shirt and baggy pajama pants.

"Some sicko who's sexually frustrated." Axel's father growls out. "What's your phone number son? So I can call your parents." He picks up a phone, waiting for me to tell him. I tell him it and he dials.

"Hello, is this Roxas' father… this is Denzel, Axel's father. Your son is here and was about to be rapped." The man pulled the phone away from his ear as my father starts screaming into the phone. "Don't worry; your son is in good condition. We'll send him home tomorrow; let him be comforted by his friend before he leaves. Ok, thank you. Bye." He hangs up the phone and looks at Axel. "Get him to bed." He orders.

Axel nods and carries me up to his room, laying me down. He lays down beside me and pulls the his comforter over us, making me fall asleep.

* * *

My eyes flickered open and widen when I realize how close my face is to Axel's. I scoot away as far as I can before my back is to the edge and sit up. Good, he's still asleep. I let out a sigh of relief and lay back down and try to go back to sleep.

But I can't; memories of yesterday won't let me. I open my eyes again and look over at the sleeping red head. He looks so peaceful sleeping. All the lines in his face were gone, replaced by a smooth surface. I left my hand and run my fingers over his face lightly.

I pull my fingers back as he groans and his head rolls over to his side. I sigh in relief and start to explore his face again, running them over his mouth and eye lids softly. He moans as I run my fingers into his hair.

I pull my fingers back swiftly, getting a groan of disappointment. His eyes flutter open and they look into mine. I look away, blushing.

"You're awake." He says sleepily.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I ask, still not looking at him. He chuckles and yawns.

"Nope, it's Saturday."

Well I feel stupid. "What time is it?" The redhead looks over to his alarm clock and says,

"It's almost twelve. We should get you back home." I nod and get dressed in my newly washed clothes in the bathroom as Axel get's dress in his room.

As we exit his house, he takes my hand and walks me home, hand-in-hand. I blush at this action, not knowing how I should react. Axel notices this and gives my hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you." He says reassuringly. I nod and squeeze back. How I wish this something more than just friendship.

* * *

It's short again! Dang it! Oh well. Hey I might take a couple of classes at the Kenai High School. I'm excited and terrified at the same time. I still have to talk to my dad about this. Anyways, keep reviewing! You don't have to if you don't want to, but it makes me want to type faster if you do. I like monkeys! And I like baby-sitting! (that's what I'm doing right at this moment).


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Kathy-chan?" Reu walked up to his sister, who was making lunch for Roxas. Yeah, she heard what happened and was mad at herself for not walking the blond home.

"Yes Re?"

"Haven't you notice that Minzuki's been acting weird lately?" He asked as he took a piece of fried sausage. Katherine stopped her stirring and looked at the frying sausages and vegetables in thought.

"Actually yeah." She starts stirring again. "It looks like he has a crush on you or something." She giggles at the thought, making Reu blush.

"And you don't think that's wrong?"

"…no. Actually, I think it's kinda hot." She gives an evil smirk, pouring the hot food into a container. Reu slowly started to back away. "Anyway, I'm going to give this to Roxas. Want to come with?"

"Nah, I'm gonna wait for Minzuki to get back and then nail his ass-"

"Reu-"

"Sorry. Butt and see what's wrong with him!" The 'coon punches the air and starts to push his sister out the door, food in hand. "Now don't come back until… way late."

"O-k, but-"

"Ok sis. I love you, bye-bye!" He slams the door in her face. Katherine 'humph's and starts marching to Roxas' house.

"Dumb cluck."

* * *

"Can you get the door for me Axel?" I ask the redhead as I continue to beat Demyx's ass on Halo Live. Axel gets up to answer the door and was surprised to see Katherine standing there.

"Uh, hi?"

"Hey fiery redhead with no eyebrows. I brought food for Roxas." Katherine grins at the redhead's face when she said this. She brushes past him and sits next to Zexion in the living room, putting the container of food on the coffee table.

Demyx stops playing and sniffs the air. "What's that wonderful aroma?"

"Is that for me?" I ask as I pause the game and open the container. She nods and quickly ran to the kitchen for a fork. The others following me, Katherine walking behind them.

"Can I have some? Pleeeaaassssse!" Axel begs, hands together.

"Yes, please can we have some?" Demyx gets down on his knees and begs.

Katherine rolls her eyes, and smiles. "Of course not. I made that food for him and him only." She soon regretted her words as they looked at her with evil eyes. She sighs. "Can I use your stove?" I nod and she gets right to work.

We watched her as she cut the vegetables and sausage with ease. She first grilled the sausage in a pan then poured in the vegetables. She stirred them together and let it sit for a little bit on low heat.

"Don't you need to add water to that?" Demyx asked. Before Katherine could answer, Zexion cut her to it.

"Of course not. The vegetables already have enough water in themselves to keep them from sticking to the pan." Zexion explained, surprising everyone. "What?"

"Did you just speak a full sentence without stuttering?" Axel said, astonished. I watched from my spot at the counter, amused. Katherine just laughs and starts to fill plates up with food.

"I like your clothes." I say to Katherine out of random. She looks down at her self and smiles. Today she was wearing baggy tan kaki shorts with a lime green noodle strap tank top and her yellow convers shoes.

"Domos." She smiles, washing up her mess. Demyx gives her an odd look, mouth full of food.

"Is that supposed to mean thank you?" He asks.

"Nope. It means thanks in Japanese." I explain, finishing off my plate.

Katherine gets her own plate and sits next to me. "So, are you ok about what happened a few days ago?" She asks, looking guilty.

"I'm fine, and you don't have to feel guilty."

"But I should have walked you home. I knew something bad was gonna happen I just ignored it." She looked down at her plate with a glare. I shake my head, and frown at her.

"You just had a feeling, that's it. Everyone gets them. How were we supposed to know that guy was following me?" Her glare became harder. "It's not your fault. Axel was there just in time and I'm grateful. So don't feel so down."

She looks up at me and smiles tearfully. "Sorry. Hormones. I just started yesterday." Me and the others blush at this, except for Demy, who was completely clueless.

"Started what yesterday?"

"Nothing that you need to know. We don't want to burst your poor innocent ears." Katherine says, making the blond frown in confusion.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Zexion whispers to his boyfriend.

"Don't tell him in details." I whisper to the slate haired boy. He just smirks and gets a second plate of food.

* * *

_Ok, when he comes home, talk to him gently and hope he tells you what his problem is, _Reu though as he paced the living room. He stops when he hears the front door open and sits down on the couch. Just as he sat down, Minzuki walks in with his arm full of grocery bags.

"Here, let me help you, Minzuki." The 'coon goes over and takes a few bags from the blushing wolf. He sets them down onto the table and starts to put them away.

"Thanks." The wolf mutters.

After they finished putting away the groceries, Minzuki headed for his room. "Why have you been acting differently lately?" Reu's question stops Minzuki in his step. "You've been avoiding me like I'm the plaque or something for the last several weeks. What's up?"

"I… it's nothing." He mumbles, continuing down the hallway. But he didn't get far, for Reu had tackled him to the ground. Minzuki turned around and tried to push Reu off of him but to no avail, Reu had pinned his hands above his head. "Get off me!"

"No! Not until you tell me what's going!" Reu yelled back, planting his butt on the wolf's chest. So much of speaking gently. Minzuki started to struggle.

"Nothing's going on! I just haven't been feeling well! That's all!"

"Bull shit! Just tell me what's going on with you!"

"You're not going to like it." Minzuki spoke softly this time, stopping his struggling. Reu released the wolf's wrist and planted his hands on each side of the wolf's head.

"Just tell me, we're brothers. We used to mmph!" The 'coon was cut off by a pair of lips. His eyes widen as he felt his brother slip his tongue into his mouth. Just as it had happened, it was gone. Reu stared down at his brother with wide eyes.

Minzuki looked away in embarrassment, blushing. "I love you." Was his mumbled reply.

Reu's face softened and he grabbed that strong jaw and made him look at him. He slowly closed the gap between them and kissed him softly. Minzuki was surprised at first, but soon started to kiss back. Tongues met tongues in a frenzy, battling for dominance.

Once the kiss broke, Reu leaned up and smiled at the wolf. He stood up and helped his brother up.

"So," Minzuki started, "will you go on a date with me?" Reu laughed and kissed his brother's cheek.

"Of course." The 'coon smiled. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

The wolf blushes and looks away sheepishly. "We're brothers and I thought that you would think that would be wrong." Reu just chuckles and kisses him gently.

"Don't worry; I've been wanting to get inside your pants for a while now." Reu smirks at the face Minzuki gives him. "Anyway, when do you want to take me out?"

"Tomorrow, maybe." The wolf rubs his chin in thought. "But what about sis? What would she say?" He started think of ways to keep this secret.

"Don't worry; sis thinks that it would be hot. I just hope she won't she won't sneak in our rooms when we're making-out." Minzuki blushes at that. "Do you want to, right now?" The gulps at his brother's lust gaze.

Minzuki smirks back and drags Reu over to the couch, pushing him onto it. His lips connects with Reu's, making him moan, and starts to push the 'coon into a lying position. Tongues play a game of dominance, while Reu's hands rub up and down on Minzuki's back.

The wolf breaks the kiss and starts kissing and nipping his way down Reu's neck, sucking on one particular spot, making the 'coon moan. "Mmmm, Mizki…unn!" He yelps when Minzuki bites down hard on the juncture of his neck. He moved back up and kissed the 'coon passionately.

"Wahoo! Major tonsil-hockey!"

The kissing couple jump away from each other and glare at their annoying sister. She giggles and waves them off, skipping off to her room.

"Grr, she can be so annoying sometimes." Reu growls, slumping against the couch.

"Don't worry ni-chan. Come, let's go to bed. You can sleep in my room." Minzuki stood up and waited for Reu to follow. He was sure glad he didn't talk gently.

* * *

I gots it done. AND I have to baby-it from five to 4AM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Sorry I had to do that.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bye son! I'll be back home late!" My father says one Friday night before leaving. Now where could he be leaving in such a hurry to? He's been acting more… friendly lately. Maybe he and that guy finally got together and are on a date.

I shudder at that thought. I would hate to walk in when my dad and his… lover are having sex. I gag at even thinking that. Maybe I should call Axel to get this off my mind. But before I get the chance to pick up the phone, the door-bell rings.

When I answer it, I'm met with none other than Axel.

"Hey, I was just about to call you." I say, letting him in and walking downstairs to the entertainment room, the redhead following.

"I thought I drop by to see my favorite blond." He grins back. I roll my eyes and give him a controller, sitting down in a beanbag with my own controller. He takes the controller and sits in another beanbag.

"So what have you been up to?" I ask, scooting closer to my favorite redhead, our legs touching. Axel didn't seem to notice, for he was too absorbed by the game. I sigh and turn my attention to the game.

(two hours later)

"Grr, you beat my ass again!" I growl as I lost for the fiftieth time.

"Hah! I can't beat your ass at anything." He smirks back, hands behind his head. I suddenly got a devilish thought.

"Oh yeah?" I inquiry. He leans forward.

"Yeah."

"Well how about kissing? I bet you suck at that." I smirk at his angered and blushing face. He's suddenly on top of me, each hand on either side of my head.

"That's a lie; I'm probably a way better kisser than you!" The redhead growls out. I smirk, my eyes glowing.

"Show me." I whisper lustfully.

He face turns the color of his hair, surprised at my antics. But it soon turned into a devilish grin. "Gladly." He suddenly grabs my head between his hands and pulls me up into a bruising kiss. I'm surprised at first, but my eyes soon roll back into my head and I moan in pleasure.

But it ended sooner than I would have like. I moan in disappointment, pulling him back down into another bruising kiss. I feel a hand crawl under my shirt pulling it off, making us break the kiss. I pulled off Axel's and kissed again as soon as the object was gone.

Not too long after, I'm on the ground, naked with a naked Axel above me. I moan as he starts to lick and suck down my body to the place where I want him most. _What am I doing? I should be stopping this. But it feels so good. _

All thoughts of stopping this slipped my mind as Axel wraps his lips around my length. My eyes roll back as he swirls his tongue around the head. Before I could cum, he removes his mouth, making me groan in disappoint.

But when I open my eyes, I groan. Axel was sucking three of his fingers, making them slick with saliva. When he pulls them out, he turns me over onto my knees and elbows, making my ass show in clear view.

I gasp as I feel something slick enter me. Is he gonna… Ah! I yelp as I feel another finger enter me. "Axel." I groan out in panic. Axel noticed and stopped his moving fingers.

"Don't worry Roxas. We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He says calmly, kissing my shoulder and making soothing movements. His fingers start to move again, this time making scissoring motions. I gasp as his fingers touches something that makes me see stars.

"Ah! Right there! Do it again!" I cry out. I can practically feel him smirking into my shoulder as he touches that place again. "Axel!" He adds a third finger, making me groan in pleasure.

But all too soon, he pulls his fingers out. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks softly, kissing the back of my neck. I moan as I feel his length kiss my puckered entrance. "'cause if we keep going I won't be able to stop."

"Keep going. If I tell you to stop, stop." I breathe a reply. I feel him nod into my neck. He suddenly pulls away and heads for the bathroom, coming back with a bottle of lotion. He pours a generous amount into his hand lathers it on his dick.

I feel him put his hands onto my hip and push in. I gasp in pain as he breaches the ring of muscles, making him pause. He moves forward again when I relax. He moved forward, little by little until he was finally seated.

I've never felt like this before. I feel full and complete. He's so deep; I never knew guys could have sex until now.

"M-move." I whisper, feeling him move with inside me. I groan in pain for the next few thrusts before he hits that one spot, making me see starts again. I cry out in pleasure when he changes his position to hit my spot every time.

"Ah, ah, ah, unn! Axel!" I gasp as he speeds up, grunting every time he enters me. I claw at the carpet as he goes deeper. "I never (gasp) that ah! would feel nng! so goood." I moan out. "Harder!" I cry out.

But instead of going harder, he pulls out, turns me around, and pulls me onto his lap, thrusting back inside. He went much deeper this way, making cry out. "Axel!" He starts to thrust up into me as I meet his thrusts.

I place his hands onto my hips as I start to jack myself off. And by the way he was thrusting into me; I could tell he was at his peak. I squeezed down onto his dick, making him moan. "Roxas ah! You tease." He hisses out.

I only smile at him, moaning when he starts thrusting again, more frantically. I lean my head onto his sweaty shoulder, licking it. I soon cry out as I come, feeling warmth fill me. I slowly stood up on my knees, feeling Axel slip out, and lean against the redhead.

He suddenly stands up, carrying me bridal style up to my room. I smile up at him and wrap my arms around his neck. He smiles back, laying me down onto my bed laying down next to me and pulling the comforter over us.

I close my eyes and snuggle close to him. Wait a second… our eyes snap open at the same time, looking at each other with the same surprised look. We sit up and scoot away from each other.

"Did we just…?" I started.

"Have sex?" He ends. We look at each other with embarrassed looks. "So what now?"

"I-uh, well… um. We must feel something for each other if we just did… that." I reason, hiding my face into my knees. Axel coughs into his hand, trying to hide his blush.

"We must have." He agrees. "So, do you?" I look up at him with a confused look.

"Do I what?"

"Have feelings."

"I-uh, yeah…" I mumble, looking away. He gently grabs my chin and turns my head to look at him.

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't let you get away after what we just did." He kisses my softly. "And I like you too. Maybe even love you. Sorry our first time ended up like this." The redhead looks away sheepishly.

I chuckle. "'tis alright my lover." He looks at me in surprise after I say this. "It felt good. Thank you for being gentle with me." He grins back and pulls me into a long passionate kiss. I moan as he licked my wet cavern.

"And I wouldn't mind doing it again." I say when he breaks the kiss. I soon wished I hadn't said that as he tackles me to the bed.

* * *

Rufus groaned as Vincent nipped at his neck, leaving a nice bruise. "Vincent, we should do this in the bedroom." The blond whispers from his spot on the living room couch. The raven pulls back and nods, putting the blond over his shoulders.

The closer they got to Rufus' room; they started to hear moans and groans coming from Roxas' room. Vincent looks over his shoulder to look at Rufus, who shrugged. The raven shrugged and made his way to Rufus' room.

* * *

Katherine shuddered as she felt a feeling of pleasure run through her body. Zack from beside her noticed and gave her a confused look. "Something wrong?" He asks.

"For some reason, it feels like someone from Roxas' family is having some naughty things done to them." She answers as she feels another shudder pass through her.

"Should I be concerned?" He asks, scooting away from her.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Zack." She says his name teasingly.

"What, I'm just worried is all." Katherine shook her head and chuckled.

"It's getting late. I should head on home." She gets up and heads for the door opening it. Zack runs up to her and stops her.

"You forgot something."

"And what did I forget?" She asks curiously.

"This." He leans down and kisses her gently on the lips. He pulled back to see a wide eyes Katherine, her lips still puckered up. "Good-night Kathy-chan."

"G-good-night." She stutters back, walking away from the raven's house. She touched her lips and smiled when she walked into her own living room. "Yes! He likes me back!" She punches the air.

"Are you alright, Oni-san?" Reu asks as comes from the kitchen. She runs up to him and hugs him tightly.

"I had the best night ever! He kissed me! He actually kissed!" Reu tensed at this.

"Who kissed you?" He asks angrily as she lets go of him.

"Zack! Zack did! I'm so happy." She skips off to her room, kissing Minzuki on the way.

"What was that all about?" He asks confusedly. Reu just sighs and trudges back to his lover. "Reu?"

"It was nothing. Zack kissed her tonight."

"Really? About time."

Reu looks at his brother with surprise. "You mean you're ok with this?" Minzuki nods. "I guess this is ok, if you say so since you're always right."

"Better believe it."

Reu chuckles and kisses his lover, dragging him back to their now shared room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone. And if anyone can draw, draw me a yaoi picture of Minzuki and Reu and email me it !! I'll be your best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

"You guys are together now?" Reu asked me and Axel in surprise. He had been sneaking up on me to scare me when Axel showed up and kissed me.

We turned to look at Reu in surprise as well. "Reu, what are you doing here?" I ask, blushing in embarrassment. The 'coon smirked.

"Oh I thought I'd drop by to see how things were going. And it seems to me things are going rather well." My blush deepens at his answer. "We should be heading in before the bell rings." He turns around, waving a hand over his shoulder.

* * *

"So what are you going to wear to the Christmas dance on Friday?" Zack asked Katherine on their way to biology. The blond shrugged and kept walking.

Zack was suddenly pushed out of the way by a feisty redhead and determined silver haired guy. "So, do you have a date for the Christmas party?" The redhead asks.

"I don't know Reno. Maybe." She replies back in a bored voice.

"Well if you don't, I'm always available." The silver haired teen said, pushing Reno away.

"Or me. Forget Sephiroth." The redhead pushes back.

As this was going on, Zack watched with much jealousy than any person had ever seen. He watched with his arms crossed as Katherine continued to ignore them.

"Y'know," Zack jumps when Seifer speaks from behind him, "you should just go up and give her a big kiss. Let people know she's already taken." He looks at his nails as he says this. Seifer used to be the biggest bully when he went to school. But he soon became a teacher of the same school he used to go to.

"You seriously mean you want me to kiss her in front of the whole student body?" Seifer nods. "That's a brilliant idea!" He walks up to the three and pushes the two guys. He then takes Katherine, bends her back, and gives her a very passionate kiss.

Time seemed to stop as all the people stopped to watch the scene. Katherine was surprised at first, but she soon closed her eyes and kissed back, making everyone around them gasp in amazement. When Zack pulled away, Katherine's lips were still puckered and her eyes were glazed over with lust.

Zack turned to everyone and said, "Attention y'all! This girl right here is my girlfriend and is coming with me to the Christmas Party!" He looked towards Reno and Sephiroth. "So that means to back off." He looked back to Katherine and grinned, picking up her books that she dropped.

"Thanks." She whispered, smiling. He only nodded.

Just then, Minzuki showed up, a frown on his face. "You better take good care of my sister." He growls, walking away when he was finished. Katherine laughs and takes Zack's hand into her own.

"We should head for class." She says happily, dragging him into their class.

As they left, Seifer smiled to himself and went back to walking down the now empty hallways. But as he was walking, arms suddenly pulled him into an empty classroom and blindfolded him. Lips attached to his, making him gasp, and pinned his arms over his head.

The person who was kissing him used this to their advantaged and slipped their tongue into the blond's mouth. _Great, I'm gonna be rapped or… wait a minute. I know these lips._

Seifer unpinned himself and pushed his attacker into the wall behind them, pulling the blindfold off. When he did, he could only stare.

"Z-Zell?"

Before him stood a tall, a few inches shorter than himself, blond with hair that went up like a chicken's tail. A tattoo adorned the side of his face as bright blue eyes stared into Seifer's ocean green eyes. He was wearing a military suite with a general badge on his sleeve.

"Hello Seifer. Nice to see you again." Zell smiled at the taller man before him. "And to feel your lips on mine once more." He added, huskily, running his finger down Seifer's clothed chest.

Seifer smirked and stepped closer. "And here I thought you were dead." Zell snorted.

"Nah. It'll take more than a bullet wound to stop me." He took another step forward, making them chest to chest. "I came back because they said they didn't need me anymore. So I'm no longer general."

"Well I'm glad you came back."

"Me too. Maybe we should catch up on some old times." Zell chuckled at Seifer's lust filled eyes. Seifer grabbed the chicken's hands and put them over his head, smirking.

"Maybe we should." He kissed Zell long and hard before starting to undress himself. "Katherine's gonna freak when she finds out you came to me first before going to see her."

Zell chuckled again and started to take off his own clothes.

* * *

"I'm nervous." Reu stated, putting on his swim trunks. Minzuki stood by him, watching him dress and licking his lips.

"Don't worry. I was nervous when I first joined the swim team." He patted the 'coon's back and started for the pool. Reu following anxiously.

At first, Reu was really nervous. But as the time drew on, he became more and more like himself. That is, until it was time to do laps. He was confident as he stepped up to the platform, seeing Minzuki next to him.

He took an excellent leap into the water and started to stroke his way through the water. But when he got to the middle of the pool, he stopped. He suddenly started to struggle to keep surface. But it was no use.

Minzuki tuned to see his brother sink and not come back up. He panicked and swam after him. He swam as fast as he could then dived down after the 'coon. He put his arm around his twin and swam back up. When people saw the situation, they dove in after them.

They finally got Reu to the side of the pool with much help and Minzuki started CPR. He tilted the 'coon's head back and opened his mouth, pinching the 'coon's nose and breathing into his mouth.

(I'm not very good with these kind of things, so I'm going to skip it)

Reu coughs up water as Minzuki tried to breathe into his mouth again. But as he did, he started to wheeze as he breathed. Minzuki was confused at first, but then asked for an inhaler. When someone gave it to the wolf, he put it into Reu's mouth and asked him to breath in when he said so.

"Now breathe in on the count of three." Minzuki said, putting his finger on the little button. "One. Two. Three." He pushed down just as Reu breathed in. Reu was confused at first, but realized what it was when his lungs started to clear up.

"You ok?" The wolf asked, kissing his brother gently. The 'coon nodded and sighed. "We should take you to the hospital." Reu nodded again and let himself be carried to the hospital.

* * *

Katherine blushed as Zack carried her books for her. But when they had to go their separate ways, he gave her books back. But when he did, there was a sudden bang from the empty classroom, and out stumbled a flushed and disheveled Zell.

She dropped her books and ran to him. It seemed like she was in slow motion as she ran to her older brother. "Zell!"

Said man, turned around only to be tackled to the floor by a crying Katherine. "Katherine?!" Zell cried out in surprise. He pushed her off and helped her to her feet.

"I thought you were dead." She said between sniffles. Zell hugged her to his chest and she started to cry into his chest. "I don't care how you came back! I'm just glad your back!"

She jumped when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Her face went from sad to surprise then to anger. "What do you mean he's in the hospital? He had an asthma attack?! I'm coming over." She hanged up and picked up her stuff.

"What happened?" I said out of no where.

"Reu had an asthma attack." She says simply, running down the hallway. I followed, along with Axel, Zell, and Zack.

* * *

I'm sorry I cut it off short again. I'm really tired and haven't slept in my own room, no, house for a whole week. So I'm really tired. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Reu jumped as Katherine burst into the hospital room. She immediately started check over the 'coon and ask the doctor questions.

"So how long did Reu have asthma?" She asked after she calmed down. The doctor looked through his chart and asked to speak with her privately. Zell was about to protest until Katherine gave him the evil eye.

"So what's wrong?" She asked when they were outside the room, getting more concerned by the minute.

"Your younger brother had asthma ever since he was about six years old and something caused it to react." The man replied.

"I would have noticed if he had asthma and I've never seen him like this before." She was getting irritated now at herself, for not paying attention.

The man noticed and smiled at her concern for her brother. "No one would have noticed it anyway, Mrs. Katherine. Apparently he's allergic to chlorine and that is what set his attack off." He handed her the chart and let her look through it.

"But he's been around chlorine all his life and he loves the pool. Surly he would have had an attack before."

"People could develop allergies for things if they stay around it for such a long time. Especially for people with asthma." He took the chart back and started to write something down. "I had a sister who had asthma and loved Spaghetti. But she had it so many times that she developed an allergy to it."

Katherine chuckled. "So he can't be around anything that has chlorine in it?" She asked as the man gave her a list of things that she should do in case of another attack.

"Yes. And luckily his asthma is not savvier. But he should bring an inhaler with him where ever he goes, just in case." He gave her an inhaler and an incubator. "This is when the inhaler won't work and he needs more oxygen."

Katherine nodded and took the things needed for Reu, heading back into the room. When she did she was bombarded with questions. After they calmed she explained.

"The doctor says you have asthma, Reu, and that being around the pool so much caused you to develop an allergy for it." She explained, getting a depressed look from the 'coon. "But it is not savvier and that you wouldn't need an inhaler. But the man said that you should bring one with you, just in case."

Reu nodded and took the inhaler that was handed to him. "So does this mean I won't be able to be around pools anymore?" He became more depressed as Katherine nodded his head.

I knew how much he loved the pool and how much he loves to swim. But that was all taken away from him from one simple attack. But I shouldn't pity him; he would hate that and tell us not to worry about it.

Minzuki saw his sadness and kissed him on the cheek, taking his things and walking him out of the building. Me and Axel watched as Minzuki tried to comfort him by wrapping his arm around him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Reu smiled at the last thing the wolf said and kissed Minzuki on the lips gently. He took the wolf's hand and walked with him to the car. I smiled at the couple and looked back to Axel, who was talking to Zell, introducing himself to the blond.

Reu should be ok, because I know he loves Minzuki more than anything.

* * *

Zell giggled as arm wrapped themselves around him and lips started their journey from his neck to his mouth. He moaned and kissed back eagerly, wanting more than just a few kisses. The couple were so into each other, they didn't even notice the front door open.

"You're gay?!"

They pulled away from each other and looked to Katherine at the front door. She first gave them a confused look before giving an evil smirk.

"So how long have you two been seeing each other?" She asked as she closed the door and sat down on one of the living room couches. "And here I thought Seifer was your arch enemy, Zell. I guessed wrong."

"That was just an act." Seifer smirked back, sitting down across from her, pulling Zell down onto his lap. "And after he graduated from collage and had to take care of you guys, we decided to make it a long distant relationship."

"Ah, I get it now. He was the one you went with on secret dates. I see it now." She chuckled and leaned back onto the couch. "Bet you were upset when Zell left for the war."

"Damn straight. I was gonna kick his ass, but I guess I already did that with something else." The older blond snickered at his lover's face.

(meanwhile at Roxas' house)

"Adjective." Reu suddenly says out of no where. I, along with Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Minzuki, looked up from our homework to look at him in confusion.

"Wha-"

"Pick an adjective." The 'coon cuts off Axel. The redhead glares at him before saying,

"Weird."

He writes the word down into his notebook and speaks again. "Color." We look at him again before Demyx says,

"Blue."

"Plural noun."

"Assholes." Zexion says this time, making Reu look at him with an odd face.

"Adjective."

"Beautiful." Me.

"Type of liquid."

"Semen." Axel smirks, making me blush.

"Adjective."

"Rosy." Demyx.

"Plural noun."

"Wolves." Minzuki… ?

"Adjective."

"Strange." Me.

"Noun."

"Shoe." Axel.

"Person in room."

They all look at me.

"Exclamation."

"Judas priest on a pony." Demyx.

"Adjective."

"Goofy." Minzuki.

"Adjective."

"Loud. What are you doing anyways?" Zexion.

"You'll see. Adjective."

"Terrible." Me.

"Adjective."

"Short." Demyx.

"Noun."

"Dick." Axel smirks again.

"Plural noun."

"Butt cheeks." Minzuki.

"Adjective."

"Despicable." Me

"Person in room."

They all look at me again.

Reu laughs at his notebook. "Ok listen to this."

"What is it?"

"Just listen. My dream girl. The girl of my dreams has weird blue hair scented like assholes. Her eyes are like two beautiful pools of semen. And her lips remind me of rosy wolves. Her skin is as smooth and lovely as a strange shoe, and has a figure like Roxas'."

I blush at that.

"When she enters a room, people always stare at her and say, "Judas priest on a pony! What a goofy woman!" Her sense of humor is always loud, and people marvel at her terrible vocabulary. In my dreams I see her wearing a short dress and a diamond dick in her hair. I would gladly give up all my butt cheeks for one evening with this despicable female. Her name is Roxas."

Everyone burst into laughter when he finished, while I blushed.

"What the hell was that?" Axel asked between laughter.

"It's called mad libs. It makes up stories and leaves some of the words blank. So then you have to fill up yourselves with whatever you want." Reu chuckled out.

"Let's do another one."

* * *

Sora blushed as he and Riku walked hand in hand down snow cover streets. It had only snowed a couple of inches before it started to melt again. Riku had taken him out to a fancy dinner before he suggested of taking a walk around town.

"Had fun?" The older teen asked, giving the brunette's hand a squeeze. Sora nodded and squeezed back, feeling warm and content. "I wonder what the others are doing."

"They're probably finishing their reports that they still haven't finished." Sora suggested, making Riku laugh.

"You mean they still haven't finished it?"

"Yep."

Riku chuckled and brought Sora back to his house. "Why don't you spend the night tonight? I mean the party's tomorrow and we're already here."

Sora caught his drift and smiled. "Why not?"

* * *

I made it a little longer today, so enjoy. I got sun burnt the other day. I don't tan, I burn.


	9. Chapter 9

(I'm running out of ideas, so I'm skipping to the prom.)

"What do you think?" Katherine asked me as she descended the stairs. Axel was with me and we were both astonished. She was wearing a white strapless dress that touched the ground on her left side, showing off some of her right leg.

Her bangs were pulled back as the rest of her hair hung down in waves. Her make-up was dark and her jewelry sparkled. Her eyes shined with happiness and joy, as did her smile.

Axel whistled and walked around her checking her out. "You look hot! Ow!" The redhead eyeballed her, completely forgetting about me. I elbow him in the gut, causing him to grunt and smile sheepishly at me.

Katherine chuckled. "Thanks. You two don't look bad yourselves." She looked us up and down as Zack walked in, holding a bouquet of flowers. He whistled when he saw Katherine.

"Damn. It's gonna be hard to keep the guys off of you." The raven explained as he put an arm around her waist. He then looked at me Axel and gave us the thumbs up.

Zack was wearing a black tuxedo with a red ribbon around his waist (y'know what I'm talking about, right?). His hair was the same, but more tamed.

Axel wore a regular black tux with crimson button up shirt underneath. Me, I just wore a plain whit tux. But Axel said I look 'adorable' in it.

"Everyone ready for the prom?" Minzuki said as enter the living room with Reu. And I must say, they look pretty good together. Minzuki was wearing a black tux while Reu wore white.

"Yep." Zack answered for all of us. "Let's get going."

* * *

I smiled to myself as Axel took me out to the dance floor to dance to a slow song. We had been here for most of the time, but every time a slow song came on, he would head off the dance floor to get some punch. Maybe he wasn't a slow type.

Man was I wrong.

"May I have this dance?" Axel bows and takes my hand. I giggle at the gesture and nod. I put my hands around his neck as he places his hands on my waist as the song 'Stop and Stare' plays. I let Axel lead me as I lean into his shoulder and close my eyes.

It feels like we're floating and that it's only me and him on the dance floor. I open my eyes to see Zack and Katherine swaying to the music in perfect harmony as well as Sora and Riku. I look to the left to see Minzuki and Reu dancing with each other and… making-out.

It was interesting and amusing when I heard that Minzuki and Reu got together. And what surprised me more was that Zell and Katherine were ok with it. Speaking of which, where is Zell? He must be with Seifer somewhere. Oh well, not my problem.

I turn my attention back to Axel and smile up at him. He smiles back and gives me a peck on the lips, making me blush. This makes him smile wider and he gives me another kiss. I kiss back immediately and let out a small moan.

I pull back and lean my head back onto his shoulder, listening to the thump thump of his heart. If I could any wish I want. I would wish to be with the man I love for eternity.

End

* * *

Sorry, this is the last chapter. But I'm probably going to be making another story of a Knight's Tale or Mrs. Congeniality with Naruto characters. And if you must know, I love Naruto.


End file.
